


split me wide open

by EtherealFay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But my bro asked me for it so..., F/F, Foul Language, Human AU, I don't even ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealFay/pseuds/EtherealFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Split me wide open and look right inside/There's so many things that I tried to hide/Oh, you see right through me/You always see right through me</p>
            </blockquote>





	split me wide open

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and her crew. Please, keep watching the damn show so I can keep feeding my obsession. Thanks, this has been a PSA.  
> "Split Me Wide Open", the song which provides both the title and the summary, belongs to The Bravery.

They met each other at a New Year’s Party.

Lapis was laughing at her best friend’s story when she spilled wine all over her blue dress and had to go the bathroom.

Jasper was already there, throwing up the content of her last two meals in the toilet.

Needless to say, Lapis was concerned at first sight.

* * *

 

When Jasper woke up, she was in some stranger’s couch. Her head hurt so bad, the world was spinning, and there was a trail of drool close to her mouth.

“Ugh.”

“Oh, hey there.” She heard a worried voice “You alright?”

“Guess so. Just this god-fucking-awful hangover.” She passed her hand through her wild mane “Who’re you?”

“I’m Lapis Lazuli.” She smiled softly “But the real question, though, is: who are you?”

“Name’s Jasper, ma’am.” She looked around “Where am I?”

“Found ‘ya spewing your stomach out at this party I went. You lost conciousness, nobody there knew you and I brought you home.”

“Thanks, ma’am.”

“No prob, Bob.”

Still hazy from all the liquor consumed, Jasper only said “It’s Jasper.”

Awkwardly, Lapis muttered “Yeah.”

* * *

 

They became fast friends soon.

Lapis was a child psychologist who, strangely enough, knew all the best dirty jokes. (Some from her own patients.)

Jasper was a personal trainer and always had good gossip from her rich clients.

They hit off immediately.

It wasn't love yet.

* * *

 

Their first date was at the movies. They watched _Her_.

Jasper cried.

On their third, they went to the beach.

Lapis got sunburned.

On their two hundred and eighty-seventh date, Jasper proposed to her girlfriend.

But we’re not quite there yet.

* * *

 

There were good days.

(They laughed and held hands and kissed each other.)

There were bad days.

(Jasper almost died after drinking way too much after her dad’s funeral.

Lapis’ favorite patient’s mom had died and the little guy tried to kill himself.)

They stood together, though.

* * *

 

Lapis loved tangling her fingers in Jasper’s hair. It was so soft and doing this always made her girlfriend purr like a cat.

(She tought it was endearing.)

Jasper loved hearing Lapis’ voice. It was so soothing and lovely.

(It was a good thing she talked a lot.)

* * *

 

Jasper often drank way past her limits and always cried when she did that.

(“I don’ wanna be dad, y’know?” she slurred on the phone.

“I know, hon-”

“Nah, you don’. You, you didn’ see him walkin’ thru’ the door an’ comin’ closer fer you an’ yer sis. God-fuckin’-dammit.”

“Jasper-“

“It’s so hard, y’know, growin’ up and seein’ ‘im on the mirror.” She sobbed loudly “You shoul’ jus’ leave me.”

“I’m coming, Jasper. I’m not leaving you.”)

Lapis would sometimes just close herself to the world.

(“Baby, come on.”

“Go away, Jasper. I don’t want to talk.”

“Let me just hold you. I promise I won’t say a thing.”

Lapis didn’t like company when she was feeling down, but also didn’t want to be all by herself.

It was a good thing Jasper understood that.)

* * *

 

Jasper first noticed she loved her girlfriend when she was at the shrink.

(“Well, Jasper, talk about yourself. Why are you here?” her psychologist said.

“I’m here ‘cause my girlfriend said I should see you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Said she couldn’t help me because of emotional ties or some bullshit and that she really couldn’t be professional and all that jazz.”

“She’s also a child psychologist, if I remember correctly.”

“Yeah, there’s that.”

Her shrink cleared her throat. “But, do you feel the need to be here?”

“I dunno. I mean, I have problems. Everyone has problems, but Lapis said I should see you as some outlet for my anger or something.”

“Do you trust her judgement?”

“I guess. She’s kinda been my rock and hearing my drunk confessions for the last two years.”

She smiled to herself while thinking about the good times after the bad times.

“It sounds like she cares a whole lot about you.”

“Well, ma’am, you should know.” She blushed “Ain’t she your colleague or something?”

“I don’t know her all that well, Jasper. But aren’t we talking about you?”

“I think it so.”

She noticed she loved Lapis after her sixth or seventh session. In the meantime, she learned to love herself.)

* * *

 

Lapis first noticed she loved her girlfriend one day at her place.

(“Jasper, why are all those bottles on the trash?”

“I quit drinking.”

Lapis was dumbfounded. She’d been trying for the last few months to make her stop and, after her first session with her colleague, she’d already done that?

“Congratulations.”  Her voice was a bit dry.

“Yeah, thanks.” Jasper smiled proudly “I realized that if I wanna more time with you, there really ain’t time for any drunk stupor.”

And kissed her cheek as if her commentary wasn’t something big.

Lapis got all tingly inside.)

* * *

 

They got married after five years and a half of knowing one another.

They had good days.

They had bad days.

They had each other.

And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I always say... If you do see some misspellings, tell me so I can get better at this thing called English. Also, I'd like to thank my bro-bro for giving me the opportunity to get outta my comfort zone and write something that has a happy ending. This one is for you, bro!  
> One last thing, though: thank you for reading it, and I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I had fun writing it.


End file.
